


you have cat to be kitten me

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, takes place after s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: I blame this for the existence of this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the lovely Claire, Molly, Cathy and Melinda for being such sweethearts and encouraging me to write this. <3 
> 
> You can find me here :)

Simon _knew_ his good streak living with Magnus was too good to be true. Something was bound to happen, something was doomed to ruin it.

"Solomon! Where is my dark purple silk shirt?" ah there it is.

"Uhhh, well, there's a dark purple one right here," Simon pointed somewhat awkwardly at the satin shirt hanging over Magnus’ bedroom door while trying to hide the ruined silk behind his back.

"Ah yes but that's not the one I wanted today. Alec and I are going out tonight and if things go right, we'll be going out for breakfast tomorrow as well," the magical man said with a wink and Simon felt himself blush. As much as he loves living with Magnus he doesn't feel quite comfortable thinking about the other one’s sex life, or rather, to be reminded of the  _lack of_ his own...

-

Simon has been living with Magnus for about 3 months and boy has things changed in that timespan.

He got over his crush on Clary, chalked it up to her being the best and sometimes only friend he had growing up, not that he would want it any other way. Not one bit. If anything their relationship had improved even more after he realized he wasn’t in love with _her_ as much as the _idea_ of her…

Jace came back the week after Simon’s move in, to the great joy of everyone, especially Simon --not that anyone knows that-- and he’d like to keep it that way.

Raphael hasn't talked to Magnus in the past 3 months, not since Simon left the hotel and came to live at the loft --it doesn't phase Magnus at all though "Raphe has his fits, it'll pass" is all he'll say about the matter-- and Simon…

  
Simon has gone from feeling like a lost fledgling to actually feeling capable of living alone, well, as alone as you can be with an amazing roommate.

The first three weeks were spent talking all night, Simon has never had more interesting conversations with anyone than he has with Magnus, in fact he is close to the most fascinating and intriguing man Simon has ever had the pleasure to get to know. By the end of the second week he'd realized he very well could’ve fallen for Magnus if the circumstances where different. Different meaning Simon wasn't hopelessly in love with a blonde who’d rather act like a cocky semi-asshole than show his true self, and Magnus and Alec weren't the most perfect couple Simon has ever had the joy of knowing. 

When Jace came back things… things weren't what they used to. Surprisingly, Jace and Clary didn't get together. They found out immediately that, "no, Valentine lied Jace, he isn't your dad, and I’m sorry sweetie but I’m not your mother." from Jocelyn. But the feeling of _wrong_ was still there, which is why they stayed friends. At least that's what Clary had told Simon late one night after binge-watching friends to get their minds off of demon hunting.

After that whenever Simon saw the redhead she was usually with Izzy, the two girls had clearly bonded well before the dramatic exit of Jace, but just how well nobody knew until Alec caught them making out on the sparring room floor, which happened during Simon’s third week of living with Magnus.

  
"IZZY BY THE ANGEL I DON'T NEED TO SEE MY SISTER LIKE THIS" Alec had yelled and stormed right over to Magnus. Which was how Simon had found out. Apparently he wasn't the only one seeing the humor in it because Magnus cracked up right before himself thankfully, so his cover behind the kitchen counter hadn't been blown at the time.

From what he got after the laughter died down, Alec had been upset, Magnus had murmured something too quiet for even his magnified hearing to catch, and they had gone to Magnus bedroom. Which usually was Simons cue to go for a walk or something, unless he wanted a very explicit experience of just how _loud_ the normally quiet Alec could be.

-

"SIMON!" The roar of Magnus’ pissed off voice broke his trance and Simon realized he'd zoned out again. He looked at the other man and felt his throat close up seeing the ruined silk in his roommates’ hands. Looking up he saw Magnus wasn't nearly as pissed as he had led him to believe, but the glint in his eye told the vampire that there were definite _consequences_ in store for what he'd done.

"Honestly kitten, you think I wouldn't notice? Usually I would let it pass." Before Simon could even begin to defend himself Magnus continued. "Yes I _know_ it probably was an accident. But it's the 5th one this week, when I said you could use the window to enter after your nightly adventures I didn't mean _my window_ and I surely didn't mean you could drag in dirt and mud all over my 500$ shirts!" Simon felt himself flush again, he knew this and he usually did good. It's just, this past week everywhere he went he'd see a certain blonde walking patrol. And so, naturally, he'd run back to his room as fast as possible, which may have lead to him not counting the windows accurately and may also have caused his landing in his bed instead be on a clothes covered surface that screamed expensive. Realizing he zoned out once again, Simon quickly looked back at Magnus, who's pissed off expression had been completely replaced by one full of mischief that screamed trouble.

"Let me think" the older man put his hand under his chin, clearly making a show for it. "I can't send you away, because frankly I like having you here," Simon felt warmth bubbling in his chest and smiled a little. It was good to know the friendship was mutual. " _but_ I can't have you going unpunished for this. Ruining a Gucci silk shirt is a _crime_ and hadn't I known Luke would laugh and probably high five you, I would report you for it." Simon shut down the want to laugh. He knows how good friends Luke and Magnus are. He admittedly didn't think they knew each other before he moved in other than Magnus having saved Luke’s life that time, but after, after he got to see just how much he’d missed being so focused on Clary…

Those men have been through more hardships together than anyone else Simon knows. The amount of times Luke stops by just to talk to Magnus is close to how many times Alec shows up either announced or not, which is saying something.

  
Of course the two are very different… Luke showing up unannounced usually means Simon will get to hear anything from the older men reminiscing about their past to how neither of them ever felt love like they do with their current partners. (Luke and Jocelyn got engaged the second week Simon lived at the loft.)

  
While Alec showing up unannounced usually means something bad happened on a hunt and he needs his boyfriend, or... or Simon needs to turn his volume up extra loud on his iPod if he doesn’t feel like going outside…

Snapping himself back Simon catches the same glint in Magnus eye that he had the time Simon had asked for more popcorn during movie night and found himself up to the neck with it, much to the older man’s joy.

“I think I’ve decided. It isn’t much of a punishment per se; in fact you should find this enjoyable, kitten. Just close your eyes and in 24 hours you’ll be back to normal.”  
At the command Simon had shut his eyes, it wasn’t until the last part of Magnus’ sentence he felt his heart speed up.

“Wait, what do you mean 24 hours Magnus what are you-“ a snap of Magnus fingers and he couldn’t speak. Was this his punishment?  
Silent for 24 hours, not too bad, he could definitely work with that… Simon finally blinked his eyes open and got ready to go back to his room before he realized he wasn’t in the loft anymore.

  
He wasn’t even himself! Looking down where his legs were supposed to be, he saw, he saw _PAWS_ , tiny kitten _paws_ , oh no. _He_ _wouldn’t_. Simon started running, feeling an odd sensation at running on all four legs, no, NO, he doesn’t have four legs, he has arms! Arms with fingers and _thumbs_ and _not fur_!

Skidding to a stop in front of a shiny surface Simon realized his fears were not unwarranted because he, a young vampire, has been turned into a cat. Not even a grown cat, a freaking _kitten_! The irony of Magnus constant nickname hit him and he groaned, or, it was supposed to be a groan. It came out as a very squeaky almost meow that would’ve had him blushing if he _could blush_.

Reminder to self, Simon thought, _never_ miscount windows again... Simon sighed, or, tried too, its not easy knowing how to make the right noise when you’re suddenly a cat…  
Oh well, he does make a pretty cute kitten, if he may say so himself. And it’s only for 24 hours, he can handle that, tomorrow he’ll be back to normal and ready to label his own room window with a giant neon sign for future references. Right now however. All he can do is wait it out, unfortunately at the institute. Even _more_ unfortunate, is the sound of a certain blond’s voice carrying down the hall to the room Simon is currently standing in.

Before he can panic and hide however he hears Jace entering the room.

“Okay fine, you take tonight and I’ll take tomorrow night. Be careful!” he shouted after, what was most likely his sister given the fondness in his voice, before turning around and stopping right in front of Simon.

Simon felt his breath hitch, and it took him a beat to remember that he is in fact a cat, and Jace isn’t really that tall, but surely he wasn’t that good looking the last time he saw the blonde? Magnus must’ve changed his eyesight in the process. Not that Jace wasn’t extremely good looking before but this, the way his blonde hair is slightly wet from what seems to have been a shower, sweatpants hanging low and a shirtless glistening toned torso makes him nothing short of godlike.

All at once Simon is extremely thankful for Magnus, and whoever found out showering was a good useful thing to have.

“Look at you” he hears and snaps back to stare at the now smiling Jace. He looks so kind, so soft, and Simon feels like he’s going to implode from the way his smile tilts just a little to one side. “I haven’t seen you here before, how did you get here little guy?” Jace asks, speaking in such a gentle tone that if he knew how, Simon would purr.

Jace bends down slowly, as to not spook the kitty, he smiles when the kitten instead of running away comes closer. He holds out his hands and waits for the kitten to walk into them before slowly getting back up, holding the fur-ball close to his chest. As long as nobody runs around yelling about a missing kitty, no harm no foul, he thinks smiling to himself as he carries the kitten to his own room.

Simon is so screwed. He knew he should’ve turned and ran the other way as soon as Jace saw him but the thing is. He didn’t _want_ to, he’s been in love with Jace for so long he just wants to feel like the feeling is mutual, even if its just for 24 hours. And its Jace loving him as a cat and not a person… Yeah okay that’s definitely weird. Doesn’t make it any less true though. Screw it, when has Simon ever done something just for himself? It’s about damn time he enjoyed himself a little without worrying about other people, yes, Magnus would be proud.

The next 24 hours are heavenly, for both boys. Simon has never felt so peaceful as he does as a kitten, all he gets to do is sleep, run around like a crazy creature and snuggle closer to the object of his affection, who, actually wants him there! He get’s to crawl closer to Jace and instead of being pushed away he gets pulled even closer with a little giggle that shouldn’t be so adorable coming from a boy over 10 but somehow still is.

-

Jace has never had a better day. He has never had a better night either. Actually, the blond can’t remember the last time he slept as well as he did last night, sleeping next to that tiny fluffy warm kitty, which spent most of the evening laying on his chest and purring or rubbing up against his neck, really calming him somehow. For once he hadn’t woken up with a nightmare.

The day passes faster than Jace would’ve liked, he brings the kitty with him for breakfast, sets it neatly on the table so it can watch him cook, and breaks out in laughter when it jumps straight across onto his shoulder and stays there all throughout the meal, Jace feeding it little bacon bits every now and then earning a small purring sound.

He spends the day playing with the kitten in his room, hiding from Izzy and Clary because he wants to have this for himself, and although he loves the girls he knows they will come in and not give him time alone with it probably ever again. So he stays in his room, the kitten doesn’t seem to mind, running around on his bed and rubbing against his hand to get him to pet it which makes him smile.

“You need a name don’t you kitty.” He whispers when it’s sleeping on his chest. “I’m going to call you… Simon. Because you are just as enthusiastic and adorable, and because I love you even though we haven’t spent that much time together yet.”

Just as he was about to close his eyes for a nap himself there was a knocking on his door.

“Jace! Don’t forget you’re covering my patrol tonight!” Izzy shouts through the door and Jace groans, right, patrol.

“I’m leaving in 10!” he shouts back and hears a “Thank you!” before her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

Looking at the kitty sleeping peacefully on his chest he sighs and carefully picks it up and lays it on his pillow, pulling the blanket over it to keep it warm.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can kitty” he whispers and kisses its head before quickly and silently putting on his gear and leaving for night patrol.

-

Simon wakes up slowly to Jace’s “I’ll be back as soon as I can kitty”, and feels something warm and soft on the top of his head before Jace disappears from view. He hears a little swear as Jace accidentally hit something followed by the blonde carefully opening and closing the door as he leaves.

He must have patrolling duty tonight, Simon thinks sleepily and gets ready to fall back asleep before reality hits him. Jace is going on patrol, which means its _nighttime_ which means. _’in 24 hours you’ll be back to normal’_ , Simon panics. He needs to get to the loft, _now_.

Simon jumps down from the bed and runs to the closed door. No no no this can’t be happening! Just as he is about to die from hyperventilating, yes he is pretty sure he is going to die, only saved from the growing spiral by Magnus appearing from a portal next to Jace’s bed.

  
Oh thank god, Simon thinks and meows loudly to attract his attention.

“Ah there you are Salomon. Well your 24 hours are up, but I see you’ve enjoyed yourself.” Magnus looks towards the unmade bed next to him and winks. Again, if Simon could’ve, he would’ve blushed. As it is he meows once more and Magnus rolls his eyes, seemingly understanding him. “Yes, yes I will take you back to the loft. Come here kitty.” He says and bends down, smiling as Simon runs and jumps into his hands. “You know, you make a very cute little kitten. Maybe-“ Simon meows again. “Oh alright, alright. I will not do it again. _If_ you are a good little vampire and don’t ruin more of my shirts. It’s enough that Alexander has a thing for ripping them off of me.” He winks again and Simon buries his head in Magnus hands to the delight of the magical man. Magnus laughs and steps through another portal.

“Ah there we are.” Magnus says as he enters the living room. “Where were you?” Alec asks coming up behind him. Magnus smiles and leans into his lover’s embrace, “Mmm just taking care of something, nothing to worry about darling.” He smiles and turns to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Alec smiles and deepens it. It isn’t until a loud meowing erupts from his hands that Magnus realizes he still hasn’t turned Simon back.

Alec breaks the kiss and looks down at Magnus hands and the cute little kitten. “I thought you didn’t have a cat” he says and tightens his arms around Magnus waist, leaning on his shoulder to look at the kitten.

“I don’t.” Magnus smiles and shifts so Simon is in sitting in one of his hands. “You might want to use that speed of yours to find some clothes kitty.” He whispers for Simon’s ears only and snaps his fingers. Alec closes his eyes as the blue shimmer fills the room for a second, feeling comfortable with his boyfriend using magic he simply leans in and kisses the older man's neck, keeping his eyes closed. Narrowing his focus to only Magnus and tuning out everything else so that he doesn’t notice when the kitty lands softly on the floor only to fade away and turn into a man who just as fast as arriving zooms into his room at vampire speed to find clothes.

Magnus smiles at Alec’s actions, leaning back to expose more of his neck to the shadowhunter. He just manages to stifle a laugh as Simon disappears to the bedroom before he turns around in his lover’s arms forcing the younger man to open his eyes.

“How about we take this somewhere more private, I have a feeling we won’t be alone much longer.” He whispers and kisses Alec’s neck rune. Alec is about to protest that he hasn’t seen Simon all day when Magnus leans in only to whisper “ _Alexander_ ” in his ear in that special way which makes the hairs on his neck rise and his underwear feel uncomfortably tight. Before Magnus has time to do anything else Alec lifts him up and carries him to their bedroom, loving the laughter this earns from the other man. (They might not live together yet, but it’s a close call.)

Simon stands in front of his mirror, weirdly disappointed to be a vampire again. “This is ridiculous.” He sighs and freezes hearing the tell tale opening and closing of Magnus ‘ bedroom door followed by Magnus moaning; “Why someone’s eager”. “Right.” Simon mutters to himself, and laughs. He didn’t get to thank Magnus for his day with Jace, but somehow he feels leaving him and Alec alone for the night is thanks enough.

He finds a neon pink can of spray paint that he’s been planning to give to Clary, seeing that she was out of that color the last time he went with her to paint a mural on one of the many deserted alleys in New York, and decides she probably wont mind if he borrows some of it. Stepping out of his window to stand on the fire escape that connects his and Magnus room he sprays a generous amount on the left side of his window before gently putting the lid back on and setting the spray can on the windowsill in his room.

Stepping back to admire his work he hears a loud groan and nope, not tonight. He turns around and speeds down the steps and through the city, needing to clear his head and process the last 24 hours before actually talking to Magnus again.


	2. Chapter 2

For the following two weeks, nothing special happened, no more cat adventures for Simon and no more ruined shirts for Magnus. And if Simon was disappointed by the lack of a certain blond asking about a kitten he sure as hell didn’t let anyone know.

Simon was just about to give up catching a glimpse of Jace on patrol one night only to see Izzy walking and found himself utterly confused, he was sure Jace was working Thursday nights. Blushing at his own thoughts he shook his head to gather himself, he _isn’t_ obsessed or anything, he just likes to know when he has to avoid certain places in the city… yeah… makes total sense…

Deciding he might as well go home, _not_ because of the lack of Jace though, no, because he… he… oh what’s the point of lying to yourself he thinks and sighs. “I’ve got it worse for Jace than Bucky has for Steve…” he mutters to himself feeling defeated and jumps when something touches his leg.

“What the-“ Simon shouts low before looking down and clamping his mouth shut. At his feet is the smallest and likely the most adorable kitten Simon has ever seen, and that is including himself. The kitty meows loudly looking up at him and his heart melts, “aww come here kitty, are you out here all alone?” he asks bending down and swooping the fur-ball into his hands holding it tight to his chest. “You’re freezing” he mumbles and decides to take the little fellow with him. Magnus won’t mind he’s sure, at least, he won’t mind as long as he doesn’t know… “I might have to clean my room for you” Simon whispers to the kitty and speeds the way back to his neon pink bedroom window. Hah, never using the wrong window again he thinks proudly as he makes his way up the fire escape, making sure the kitten is tucked close and safely to his chest the whole way.

-

_Earlier in Magnus’ loft_

_-_

“Jace, doll, I know you didn’t show up here at 2 in the morning to wake me and Alexander, to _spar_.” Magnus glowered and Jace realized that, yeah, that’s exactly what he’d done. “Sweetie you need to _relax_ , take a day off and do nothing for once! When was the last time you did that?” Jace kept his mouth shut, apparently that was answer enough, “ _Exactly_! You’re going to work yourself do death! No one wants that.” Jace held back a small smile, knowing full well Magnus was playing the ‘I am pissed at you so I wont say I care even though I do’ act he tends to in these situations. If you had told Jace before he left with Valentine that he and Magnus would be close friends when he came back, he might have laughed in your face. As it turns out, Magnus understands him like no one else, well _almost_ no one else, but Jace doesn’t think about that if he can help it.

Magnus has been there for him during the worst nightmares, he was the only one Jace really felt he could talk about them to as well, not wanting to hurt his family after all he put them through and not ready to show vulnerability to the others… Magnus was just, there, he held out an arm and didn’t blink at the gruesome tales Jace told, because he had lived gruesome tales himself… So yeah, they’re close, not Simon and Clary close but close.

That being said doesn’t mean they don’t still argue, and that they still don’t get on each others nerves enough that Alec simply rolls his eyes and leaves the room when they begin bickering, knowing full well that if he let them finish they’ll be back to normal just as quick. Except for one memorable occasion that had ended with Jace finding himself in front of the Great Wall of China for a few hours before Alec had sensed something wrong in their bond --thank the angel for that parabatai bond-- and gotten Magnus to portal the blonde back.

“ _JACE!_ ” Jace shook himself out of his reminiscing hearing Magnus use his ‘don’t fuck with me’ voice directed at him.

“Yeah?” Magnus looked at him, seemingly deciding on something before sighing.

“If I could I would force you on a vacation out of the country, but” he narrowed his eyes at the blond “we both know how well that went last time. I for one wish to not have a repeat performance.” Jace swallowed and nodded, doing his best to tamper down a smile.

“That being said” Magnus smiled mischeviously “there is _something_ that is bound to have you relax and de-stress, at least I got positive feedback last time, and it will take simply one day of your time.” He continued and Jace blinked. One day, and he’d be relaxed… He’d be lying if it didn’t sound tempting; especially after the stress he’s been putting himself through the past months to not get stuck in his head in a downward spiral.

“W-will I be able to move?” he asked and just like that the smirk on Magnus face disappeared and he walked closer.

“I will _never_ do anything like that to you Jace.” He whispered, fully understanding the fright in the blonde’s words.

“Right. I know… I- sorry.” Jace mumbled and felt Magnus carefully lift up his chin to look at the older man.

“I will _NEVER_ do anything like that to you Jace. You might be an annoying thing but I do care for you very much.” The elder continued seriously before going back to his usual playful self “besides, who will entertain me in trying to prove my right theories wrong if you disappeared.” He tsk-ed and walked to the bar counter to make himself a drink. Jace smiled watching him meticulously blend his drink as if he couldn’t have it ready with a snap of his fingers (literally). Thank the Angel Alec found you, he thinks and smiles even bigger to himself.

“Now, will you let me give you a day of relaxation?” Magnus asks looking back at Jace after perfecting his smoky drink. Jace looks at the magical man and realizes how much he’s grown to trust him over the past months. Swiftly and surely he nods and Magnus’ small smile widens. “Excellent. Now remember. 24 hours and I’ll turn you back. Enjoy” Wait; turn him back, back from what??? Just as he was about to ask Magnus snapped his fingers and his voice went silent.

-

_Back to Simon in the pretty present_

_-_

Getting into his room got easier every time he did it, apparently carrying a cat didn’t make much of a difference, something Simon was happy do note as he put the furry creature gently down on his bed. “Listen. I know you probably want to run around and explore this place but how about the two of us spend the day in here instead?” he gestured widely to his large room --thank you Magnus-- and the kitten simply looked at him before plopping down on its stomach. “Right. So, you’re probably hungry.” Simon said, still smiling adoringly at the little creature before --as quickly as an excited vampire can-- leaving the room to find food for the kitty in the fridge.

Settling on that Magnus (probably) wouldn’t mind having to magic new salmon for his dinner, Simon sliced it up carefully and put it in a bowl before getting another bowl of water which he carefully brought back to his room where the kitten was blinking tiredly on his bed, not having moved an inch.

“You have a point” Simon said trying to stifle a yawn, must be sunrise already. “How about I put this here.” He said as he placed the bowls next to the bedroom door, careful not to put them where the door opened. “And you and I take a nap” he continued standing back up, smiling at the still sleepily blinking kitten.

Walking over to his closet he changed as quickly as possible into a pair of sweatpants, deciding against a t-shirt, it is just a kitten after all… and went back to the bed, too busy trying not to bump the kitten to notice its eyes following his every move. “Ah, there we go!” he mumbled lying down on his side facing the kitten and saw it slowly turning to face him rather than the door. It looked at him somewhat critically before crawling close to his chest and lying down, its small head resting on his bicep. Simon cooed lowly, using his other hand to gently comb through the wild yet extremely soft fur.

“You know…” Simon whispered after a while. Having simply listened to the kitten purred and felt it crawl as close as physically possible to his chest for the last hour or so. “You remind me of someone… oddly enough…” the kitten continued to purr peacefully and Simon smiled to himself. “Some days I miss being a cat… not that I don’t like being a vampire, there are definite perks. But a kitten was so much easier y’know…” he scratched it gently on its head. “No worries about having to hide from humans, no stressing about where I went and what I did. Simply enjoying every bit of attention I got, and sleeping whenever I felt like it.” He chuckled lowly, the kitten vibrating along with his chest. “Of course the good memory might have something to do with who I was with.” Simon stopped suddenly, his hand freezing on the back of the kitten, which looked up at him curiously blinking slowly.

Seemingly regaining himself Simon once more looked down at the kitten, smile soft and warm. “Sorry about that.” He whispers, resuming his petting. The kitty starts purring again. “I forgot you were a little kitty. And not someone turned into a cat.” Simon laughed to himself and continued. “I have this crush. Well that might be an understatement actually. I’m in love with this guy… This, beautiful, kind, smart guy… And he puts on this façade when people are around him. This cocky I-know-everything-so-stop-bothering-me gimmick and doesn’t realize no one cares. That the people don’t love him because of his macho mask, but because of the glimpses we get of the guy underneath it.” Simon sighs… Hand moving slower over the back of the kitten.

“He doesn’t realize what a great guy he is. I mean sure he says he’s the angels gift to the planet but that’s all talk. A cover. Its silly really.” Simon smiles to himself, placing a kiss on the kitten’s head. “I got a crush on his cocky persona, but I fell in love with the man behind it. He is so kind, so gentle, so, so imperfectly _perfect_. I just wish he’d see me as more than ‘Clary’s nerdy idiot who got himself turned into a vampire’, more as… as… oh fuck it, we’re the only ones here. I wish he’d see me as a love interest. And yes I know how that sounds.” He says, looking pointedly at the kitten, which merely blinks and lays its head back on his bicep.

“I wish I had the guts to do something about it. To ask him out or something, ah the fear of rejection, such an unpleasant friend to have.” Simon sighs sadly and rolls onto his back. The kitten stares at him for a couple of seconds before jumping up on his chest and curling up like a ball to rest there. Simon blinks at the kitten before laughing softly, making it shake slightly along with his chest. “At least you love me.” He smiles and closes his eyes. “I’ll name you after him, you do have his eyes… Sleep tight Jace” he whispers and pulls the cover up to where the kitten lays contently before falling asleep…

Simon woke up slowly, feeling something warm on his chest. He is not ashamed to say the split second before he remembered the events of last night he was slightly terrified. “Good morning kitty...” he whispered with the smile, earning a yawn from the just woken up fur-ball. Turning to look out the window Magnus had magicked to protect him from the sun he chuckles. “Or, good night maybe is in order.” The kitten stretched lazily on his chest before mirroring the young vampire and looking out the window. Followed promptly by the fur-ball meowing loudly, and hurriedly jumping off of Simon running to the door.

The vampire blinked. “Hey, _hey_ kitty, don’t worry! I’m not going to let you out there alone! You’re safe here. You’re safe!” The kitten looked wildly around and twitched as Simon went and picked it up, holding it safely to his chest. “Come here Jace, it’s okay. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” He whispered softly, kissing the kitten’s head and laying back down, soothingly petting its back as he placed it back on his chest.

The kitten seemed to calm down again, slowly starting to purr as Simon kept the slow tempo going. “There, there, nothing to worry about. I got you kitty.” He whispered and closed his eyes, feeling another nap coming on. Just as quickly as he closed them however, he felt the small kitten disappear, only to be replaced by something much bigger, definitely heavier and _not_ furry. Opening his eyes he was more than a little shocked to find Jace lying on his chest where the kitten had just been. “Oh jesus.” He squeaked and Jace opened his eyes and jumped up faster than Simon has ever seen a shadowhunter move. “Y-you! Y-you’re… IT WAS YOU ALL THE TIME!?” Simon yelled, hiding his building anxiety as all the secrets he shared with what he _thought_ was an innocent little kitten came back to him.

Jace promptly ran into Simon’s walk-in closet --thank you Magnus-- and came back out a few seconds later having put on one of Simon’s old sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt, Simon didn’t even have time to appreciate the irony of that shirt choice before panic officially hit him.

“So…” Jace started, looking at Simon in a way the young vampire had never been looked at before.

“I-I-I… I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING! H-honestly I probably would’ve said I was in love with Magnus if you’d had yellow eyes instead of you beautifu- instead of yours!” Simon pulled the cover higher, feeling very naked without a shirt of his own yet very unable to get up and get one.

This is it, he thought, this is the moment he stops being able to visit Clary and Izzy at the institute. The moment where any time he wants to see his friends has to be arranged perfectly around all the times Jace is busy. The embarrassment is just too much. And that's if the blond doesn’t _share_ the news, oh angels, he might have to move. Magnus did say something about an apartment in Paris, maybe-

“ _Simon_ ” Jace’s soft voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back. The blonde has moved several steps closer, standing by the edge of his bed and Simon swallows thickly.

“I-I…” the young immortal sighs. “I’m sorry okay. Its not like I chose to… to fall in love with you… It just sort of… happened… I get it, don’t worry… I-I’ll stay away from you, from the institute… Maybe Magnus will let me borrow his apartment in mmmmph-“ The rest of his sentence was cut off by a pair of pink soft lips on his own.

Taking a few seconds to recover from the shock that, _this is really happening_ , the brunette kisses back with all his might. He feels Jace’s hands, rough from years of training, yet undeniably soft and gentle cup his face, guiding him just how the blonde wants him and he barely suppresses a moan at the idea of letting Jace do what he wants to the young vampire. His own hands find their way to the shadowhunter’s hair and holds him close, as close as possible, in fear that if he lets go he’ll wake up and this will all have been a wonderful dream.

Having to pull back to breathe, Simon’s head catches up with him. “W-wait, y-you like me?” He asks feeling the urge to facepalm right after seeing the look on Jace’s face. Jace sighs and shakes his head slightly failing to dampen the smile spreading on his beautiful face.

“Yeah Simon, I like you. I _really_ fucking like you.” He whispers and Simon smiles, using his grip on the blonde’s hair to pull him back for another kiss.

Next time they break apart it’s Jace who pulls just out of reach, having settled himself on top of Simon, safely nestled between the vampire’s legs.

“Wait.” He starts and stares at Simon intensely for a few seconds before his eyes widen and he barks out a laugh that has Simon staring adorably confused at the beauty. “You were the kitten weren’t you, the one I found at the institute,” he continues and comprehension hits Simon as well as a massive blush. “Maybe… okay yes. I can explain though Magnus-“

 

“You called?” Magnus asked suddenly standing in the now open doorway, a smug smirk on his lips. The boys jumped apart, a little too fast and uncoordinated causing Jace to hit the floor with a thump. “Ah, _finally_ , it was about time. It was getting painful to watch all the pining.” Magnus continues as if nothing happened, ignoring a grumpy Jace getting back up, face beet red, matching Simon. “Now” he continues and snaps his fingers, making condoms and a tube of lube to appear on Simon’s desk. “Be safe” he winks and the boys turn even redder if possible.

“Alexander and I will be at a hotel tonight, so _do_ enjoy yourselves.” He winks again and Simon would do anything to have the ground swallowing him at that moment, daring a glance over at Jace he sees the other man seems to have the same train of thought. “Now if you excuse me, I have a date ahead of me, and I do believe I have a 20 dollar bet to cash in as well.” with that, the magical man went back down the hallway, using his magic to close the door so all the boys could hear was his steps leading away along with a very cheery “Alexaaaander.” Fading along with them.

“So…” Simon started, rubbing his neck awkwardly where he sat, Jace still standing somewhat awkwardly next to his bed. “Eh, do you want to order take out and watch a movie with me tonight?” he asks, avoiding looking at the shadowhunter, instead deciding to fumble with the edge of his blanket. After several beats without an answer he gives in and looks up, Jace is smiling big at him and nods, stretching out his hand to help the vampire up and pull him against himself.

“I’d love to” he whispers when they’re only an inch apart, glancing at Simons lips and Simon smiles, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the shadowhunter’s lips.

That night ends up being the best first date Simon has ever had. Moving in with Magnus, he thinks, as Jace fake yawns and places his arm over his shoulder, pulling the young man closer before kissing his temple, is definitely the best thing to ever happen to him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! All grammatical errors are my own (english isn't my first language) :) 
> 
> Comments will highly loved, thank you for reading <3


End file.
